facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalición de Izquierda Socialista
The Left Socialist Coalition is a political organization of parties, lined up to face the coming elections of West Patagonia. It involves sevarl left winged political agrupations, being the West patagonian Socialist Board the largest party. After the removal of Ignacio Molina from the Senator Maximus` possition, the left, before holding a strong precense in the Assembly, lost a huge amount of power. However out of public appearances, Molina moved in to create a strong left coallition. This lead to the Creation of the CIS on the year 11 a.R. Ideology In general terms, the CIS supports a wide spectrum of socialist tending ideals. They state as a basis that the Society works as a whole in the service of a colective, however a great part of the CIS supports the existance of basic human rights. They tend to progresism, allowing several agendas that are tending to freedoms to less protected groups, such as customers, women, workers. However, they tend to fall in the attack against the rich and the employers. Workers They state that it is the workers the one that should hold the predominance in the laboral contract, being the employer another worker on administration duties. A part of the CIS suggests that the employer should be always the State. State-People They suggest that the State serves the people, however the State directs the social order so that the colective can prosper. The prosperity of few is not desirable however under admitance by some part of the CIS. Freedoms are allowed if they are related to expression, body dispossition, sexual identity, freedom of movement, freedom of asociation. Indigenous Groups The CIS has officially stated it´s support to the indigenous groups´ calls for freedoms and recognitions, however, some members have not supported this call in a tacit group of actions such as the disregarding of these groups´opinions. Religion There is a wide debate on this matter. In general terms, they support religious freedom, however many consider religion as a mystake, most times afordable to society. They tend to go against mayor religious organizations such as the Catholic Church, the Evangelist National Board or the powerfull Jewish Patagonian Board. They call for the legalization of the aberolian faith. Abortion They support abortion, however, this is an area that generates debates. There are different levels of acceptance in this topic. Market They tend to go against the formation of big companies, so any policy of control is desirable for them. Market should be controlled so that minor enterpreneurs have better chances until they can compete equally with big companies. Union It is not clear wether they wish or not for the Union of Patagonia. They have declared (as organization) that they allow their members to express what they feel on the subject. Most are against, but reasons vary: Some suggest that the current Union proyect is against the will of the inhabitants and their voice won´t be trully heard, others state that it will attack the local culture and traditions of the protectorates, and incredibly, others, mainly of the Bolivarian Wing of Parties, state that the Protectorates must be kept for the well being of the nation. Elections of 12 a.R. The Left has formed for the first time a strong coallition in the CIS. Historically decreaased, the CIS gathered force during Martinez´s Government. It´s popularity polarized (lost but earned stronger followers at the same time) after the Reforms that lead to the expell of Ignacio Molina from the Assembly. On the other hand, the CIS holds the best chance ever imagined as the Right is divided in three mayor parties. Civil Commander Elections Communist Party The Communist Party gave several problems to the CIS since it would not give up it´s candidates for certain areas, entering in conflict with the very coalition.